This invention relates to a material spreader and method for using same. It may be used for spreading manure, compost, sludge, paunch or other materials. Conventional material spreaders utilize a series of horizontal bars extending laterally across the floor of the spreader box. These bars move by chains in a rearward direction so as to carry the material rearwardly where it is spread by various types of rotating members.
One disadvantage of the present method for conveying the material to the rear of the spreader is that if a chain breaks or is damaged in any way, the entire contents must be removed from the wagon in order to make any repair.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved material spreader and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved material spreader which utilizes a belt that spans the width of the material spreader box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a material spreader and method for using same which maintains a chain drive for moving a belt, wherein the chain drive is never exposed to the material carried by the belt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved material spreader and method for using same which utilizes a sliding barrier at the rear of the belt for moving the material in a rearward direction for discharge from the material spreader.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a material spreader and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.